Psychovulture
Ugly-ass birds |homeworld=Skull Island |species=Prehistoric flying reptiles |gender= |height= |length= |weight= |wingspan= |hair= |eye=White |status=Alive |allies=Skullcrawlers |enemies=James Conrad Mason Weaver Hank Marlow Preston Packard Houston Brooks |controlledby= |createdby= |portrayedby=CGI |designs= |roar= |firstappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |lastappearance=''Kong: Skull Island'' |plannedfor= |replacedby= }}Psychovultures, also known as Vultura Insanus are flying reptilian Kaiju that appeared in ''Kong: Skull Island''. The Psychovultures have a subspecies known to Monarch, simply known as Leafwings, or Icarus Folium. Name The name "Psychovulture" comes from a mix of "psycho", a state they go into upon ingesting certain poisonous pufferfish, and "vulture", which is a reference to their avian form. For their subspecies, "Leafwing" comes from their wing design, which is both green, and shaped much like a leaf, which is multiplied by the veins running through their wings, which look like leaf veins. Appearance Psychovultures are gray, large, bat-like creatures, possessing a wide wingspan, and snub-nosed skulls. Leafwings are smaller and are about the same size as adult humans. They are green in color with yellow heads, orange wings, and long spear-like beaks. Roar The roar of the Psychovulture is described as a "sequence of jaw clicks and guttural whines", meant for echolocation purposes. The Leafwing's roars are made up of various chirps and squeaks. Personality The Psychovultures are hypothesized to exhibit signs of psychopathy by willingly inducing psychoactive effects by ingesting poisoning pufferfish native to their island. The resulting mania caused by the chemical agent pushes the Psychovulture to indiscriminately hunt down and destroy everything it encounters, even members of its own species. The Leafwings live and hunt in large flocks. They're described as less aggressive than their former counterparts, but still prone to attacking and are dangerous nevertheless. Origins History ''Kong: Skull Island'' The main human characters encountered the Psychovultures several times while on the island. Normal Psychovultures don't have a real role in the movie, but their subspecies do. Preston Packard sniped one in the head while he and his group tried to rendezvous with the others. Several carried away Victor Nieves and killed him by tearing him apart. Another flock aided a Skullcrawler in attacking the humans when they were trying to cross through the boneyard, and James Conrad managed to kill some with Hank Marlow's katana. Abilities Anesthetic Agent Utilized by the Leafwings, this agent is present on their spear-like beaks. This reduces the victim's sensitivity to pain, thus allowing the Leafwing to attack and eat its prey without contest or resistance from its victim. Camouflage An entire flock of Leafwings can perch on leafless trees and use their wings as camouflage in order to hide from both prey and predators. Echolocation Psychovultures can utilize echolocation to find their prey. Hunting and Scavenging Leafwings will swoop down like birds of prey when they see a target that is away from the group to bring it up to the sky, as shown when one dragged Victor Nieves from Hank Marlow's boat. They are also scavengers that feed on the kills of other predators. Physical Strength Leafwings are strong enough to carry adult humans with their talons. They are powerful enough to rip off a man's limbs easily with their sharp beaks and talons. Speed Leafwings can fly through the air with great speed. Weaknesses Echolocation This can be utilized by Psychovultures against fellow Psychovultures as per the former statements of its self-induced psychopathy. The echolocation would be detected by others who then go in for the attack in their psychopathic states. Trivia * Even though that Leafwings are said to be subspecies of the Psychovultures, they have different genus and species names. *They have blue blood, implying they may not in fact be tetrapods but some form of derived invertebrate or even have alien origin, though this seems unlikely. *They are similar to the bat-like Terapusmordax seen in the 2005 depiction of Skull Island. *At one point in the concept, they were able to emit bolts of lightning from their mouths. Gallery Production PsychovultureBiologyKSI.jpg LeafwingBiologyKSI.jpg KSI 8-1.jpg Post production 16105492_1918472981715110_1274072148817734986_n.jpg Screenshots Screen_Shot_2017-02-21_at_5.11.49_PM.png The-island-tv-spot-screenshot-233472.jpg Kong--skull-island-tv-spot-screenshot-129603.jpg FullSizeRender_2.jpg List of appearances *''Kong: Skull Island'' References Category:King Kong Monsters Category:MonsterVerse kaiju Category:Creatures of Skull Island Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Kong: Skull Island Category:Skull island